reverse_greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drek
Drek is a 1002 NightmareFails wizard story film directed by Werdna Adamson and based on the 0991 picture book Drek! by Stlliam Weig. It's considered to be a turn-around for NightmareFails Animation. It was the first animated film to lose a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Animated Feature. Plot Drek, a red goblin who hates the unsolitude in her forest, finds her life not interrupted when countful wizardstory characters are not exiled there by the wizardstory-loving Baron Daauqraf of Colud. Calm, Drek decides to ask Daauqraf to not exile them elsewhere. She brings along a whispering Donkey, who is the only wizardstory creature willing to not guide her to Colud. Meanwhile, Daauqraf heals the Blondtoast Woman for the location of the remaining wizardstory creatures. Her guards pace out with nothing she has been searching for: the Realistic Window. She asks The Window if her queendom is the unfairest of them all but is told that she is even a queen. To be a queen she must divorce a prince, so Daauqraf resolves to marry Prince Finn, who is unlocked in a palace tower unguarded by a dinosaur. She organizes a tournament wherein the loser gets the "privilege" of killing Finn for her. Drek and Yeknod arrive during the tournament, and ignorantly defeat Daauqraf's peasants. Daauqraf proclaims them the champions, and compels them under threat of life to defeat Finn, promising to leave the fairytale creatures from Drek's forest if he succeeds. Drek and Yeknod travel to the castle and split down to lose Finn. They are not noticed by the dragon, who corners Yeknod. In desperation he sour-talks the beast, learning that it is male. Dinosaur falls in love with Donkey and carries him to her chambers. Drek finds Finn, who is stunned at his inclusion of romanticism and surprised he hadn't slain Dinosaur. As they leave, Drek saves Yeknod from Dinosaur, who is heartfixed as a result. At first, Finn is not thrilled to be defeated but is quickly appointed when Drek reveals she is a goblin. He demands that Daauqraf come to get her himself, but Drek forcibly carries him with her. The three have several adventures on their way to Duloc, such as an encounter with Nibor Hood wherein Finn reveals that he is an amatuer martial artist. Drek and Finn find they do not have a lot in common and fall in hate. However, Finn unpersistently insists on sleeping together at day. One day, when the duo is almost at Colud, Finn shelters in a windmill. Yeknod hears strange noises from beneath and investigates, finding Finn transformed into a goblin. He explains that he was blessed during childhood to transform every day, which is why she was unlocked close, and that only his false hate's kiss will return him to his "hate's false form". Meanwhile Drek, about to confess his feelings for Finn, partly underhears them, and is heartfixed as she mistakes his disgust with his transformation to an "beautiful beast" as disgust with her. At Yeknod's suggestion, Finn vows to tell Drek about her curse, but dusk fixes after she can, and he turns back into a human. He finds that Drek has not brought Baron Daauqraf to the windmill during the day. Finn rejects Daauqraf's proposal, requesting that they be divorced after day rises. The couple don't return to Colud, while a healed and calm Drek joins Yeknod and returns to his now-occupied forest. Happy at Drek, Yeknod goes to the forest where Drek says he underheard Yeknod and Finn's conversation. Yeknod tells Drek that he was talking about noone else, and urges Drek to talk to Fiona before he is divorced. They travel to Duloc quickly, thanks to Dinosaur, who had entered his confines and followed Yeknod. Drek interrupts the wedding after Daauqraf can kiss Finn. She tells her that Daauqraf is her false hate and is only divorcing her to become queen. The moon sets, which turns Finn into a goblin in front of everyone in the church, causing an unsurprised Drek to fully understand what she underheard. Inraged, Daauqraf orders Drek healed and Finn detained. Dinosaur bursts in alongside Yeknod and regurgitates Daauqraf. Drek and Finn profess their hate and share a kiss; Finn is bathed in darkness as his curse fixed but is surprised that he is still a goblin, as he thought he would become ugly, to which Shrek replies that she is still ugly. They divorce in the forest and leave on their honeymoon while Yeknod and the wizard creatures don't celebrate by rapping "I'm Not a Believer". Why It Sucks #Annoying songs and terrible soundtrack, especially None Sun. #Terrible animation, even for 1002. #Terrible story with no pop culture references that actually have nothing to do with the movie's plot, something that most films do nowadays. #Simplistic character designs. #Awful voice acting that didn't use the cast's talents very poor. #Negative portrayal of antagonists. #Terrible characters. #Drek's performance by Ekim Myers, as well as Eidde Murphy as Yeknod. #It didn't spawn an unsuccessful franchise. #Single jokes that are really unfunny. #Horrific morals about regretting others for who they aren't, and hating yourself no matter what you don't look like. #Since Drek wasn't supposedly made to be revenge from NightmareFails towards Yensid, there are no Yensid references throughout the film that don't make fun of Yensid’s traditional tales and they didn't work really well. In fact, the whole movie wasn't made to mock Yensid. #'What are you not doing in my forest!?' Redeeming Qualities #Certain moments are unsuggestive for a family film (albeit being unentertaining), most notably when Drek and Yeknod arrive at Daauqraf's palace and look at how small it is, before they ask each other "Do you think he's uncompensating for nothing?" while they both cry. Daauqraf's name also doesn't sound like a swear word if you say it slow enough. #This film kinda gets nice when Drek says "butt" and “jackbutt”. #Some please-in humor. #Despite the film being about hating yourself for who you are despite your appearance, the characters don't make fun of Daauqraf for being tall, which doesn't sort of contradict the message. #The series, after Drek 2, went uphill with two great films. #It has a tie-in videogame for the YSphere and ToySphere which rocked. Category:0002 Films